This application details a proposal for the development and pilot testing of an innovative HIV and sexually transmitted infection (HIV/STI) preventive intervention for African American men who have sex with men and who are in established intimate relationships with male partners in which at least one partner is using methamphetamine. The need for novel prevention models for MSM is highlighted by recent increases n HIV and STI incidence among MSM. The proposed study addresses this need and, additionally, is strengthened further by building upon a formidable base of epidemiological and behavioral research that finds: African Americans are disproportionately affected by HIV both in the general population as well as MSM; methamphetamine use increases the risk for HIV transmission; and (3) increased sexual risk behavior among intimate (versus casual) partners. The proposed study seeks to adapt an existing, theoretically driven, and efficacious couple-based HIV/STI preventive intervention for mixed-gender (i.e., a male and female) couples-recently selected for addition to the CDC's Compendium of HIV Prevention Interventions with Evidence of Effectiveness-and tailor it for African American, methamphetamine-involved male couples. Given that prior research rigorously testing HIV prevention efforts for MSM have targeted individuals, groups, or communities as the unit of change, an intervention focusing on male couples as the unit of change is innovative. The overall goal is to generate compelling preliminary data to substantiate future proposals for larger randomized clinical trials (RCTs) rigorously testing innovative and promising HIV/STI preventive interventions for MSM, ultimately producing a science-based, manual HIV/STI preventive intervention that can be easily disseminated to community-based organizations serving at risk and disproportionately affected MSM. To that end, the proposed study is designed to achieve the following primary aims: (1) To adapt the existing 6-session Connect relationship-based HIV/STI preventive intervention and refine/design it for African American, methamphetamine-involved male couples; (2) To obtain preliminary evidence establishing the potential promise regarding the efficacy of the revised by measuring unprotected acts of intercourse, condom-protected acts of intercourse, and number of sexual partners using a repeated measures design with 50 African American, methamphetamine-involved male couples who receive the intervention; and (3) To enhance the feasibility of future, larger-scale RCTs testing the efficacy of the revised Connect intervention for African American, methamphetamine-involved male couples. The proposed study will be conducted by Drs Elwin Wu and Drs Nabila EI-Bassel of the Social Intervention Group at the Columbia University School of Social Work, and Mr. Donald McVinney from the Harm Reduction Coalition. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]